A new kid in school
by Kill it With Skillet
Summary: Roxas is a new kid at Twilight high school. Some of the girls have a crush on him. Namine is the only one teen that wants to try to be his friend. Will Roxas fit in his new school? Going to be M rated, if you are under 18 please review or PM. If you are, then I won't make it M.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the morning at Twilight high school, everyone was in homeroom. They were doing some math, some people had their heads down on the desk, and some were looking at the teacher, and doing their work.

The teacher, Ms. Tifa noticed that half of the teens aren't doing their work. She sighed, and she wrote problems on the white bored. Which was on the wall.

Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Selphie were the only girls that always do their work, and they actually pay attention in class.

Sora, and Demyx are the one's who don't pay attention in class, they fool around.

Seifer, Vanitas, Fuu, and Larxene, are the bullys of the school, thay do their work, and they do their best.

Axel, and Riku are the popular kids in school, everyone loved them, they get A's in every class, and they do great in sports.

Rikku, and Yuna are the annoying kids in school, they freak out at everything. Even if they get low grades.

"Class could you please pay attention, " said Tifa.

The class pay attention to the teacher.

Namine was getting bored , she day dreams, and she wishes that her prince charming would come, and take her away from the school.

But when principle Ansem came in, everyone had to pay attention, 'cause they don't want to get into trouble.

The teenagers looked at the principle, Ansem had a student with him. The teens looked at the teen.

The teen was a boy, he had blond spiky hair, he had blue eyes. He wore a tan sweatshirt, and a black tanktop under the sweatshirt, and tan pants.

Namine, and Xion stared at the new kid, they loved his blue eyes, they were blue as the deep blue sea. You could tell they have a crush on him. Kairi didn't even care about boys.

"Everyone, this is Roxas, he's new here," said Ansem.

Roxas looked at all the classmates.

"Welcome Roxas I'm , I'll be your homeroom teacher. "

Roxas looked at Tifa, then back at the classmates.

"Well, take a seat," said Ansem.

Roxas looked for a seat, he wanted to sit by himself, but there was only one seat open, which was next to Namine. Looks like that was the only choice Roxas had.

He made his way through his seat.

Namine looked at him and smiled. "I'm Namine.

Xion was next to Namine, she looked at Roxas. "I'm Xion."

"A new kid to beat up," said Larxene to Seifer.

Roxas heard Larxene, he was a bit nervous.

"Well good luck," said Ansem walking out of the class room.

Now the class was paying attention to Ms. Tifa. She wrote some math stuff on the bored, and the students wrote them down in their note books.

Class passed by, the teens put their things in their bags, and they arose from their seats, and they started to walk out of class.

Roxas was the last one in the classroom. He was nervous, he didn't know where to go next, but a girl called his name. Roxas truned to face the girl. It was Namine, the girl he sat next to in class.

"I can help you to your next class," said Namine.

Roxas picked up his checkered backpack. "Thanks."

Namine walked him out of the classroom. "We have the same class."

"What class is that?" Asked Roxas.

"Art," replied Namine.

They walked down lot's of hallways, and walked downstairs, and down another hallway, down the hallway there was lot's of class rooms.

They took a left, and that was art, they entered the room, and they took a seat. 


	2. Art class

The students took their seats, the art teacher was ready to teach some art thing that they are going to do.

Roxas stood in the doorway, he looked at the room. Namine was next to him.

"You can sit with me," suggested Namine.

Roxas thought for a moment. It would be kind awkward.

Namine grabbed his hand, and they sat at a table.

"Class today you are going to draw whatever you want," said Marluixa.

"We have a new kid," said Namine.

Marluixa walked over to their table.

The class sighed, because they know Marluixa could talk to new people all day, it happened the last time when they had a new student.

"I'm Marluixa."

"I'm R-Roxas."

"Nice to meet you. Demyx could you get some paper, and colored pencils, " said Marluixa walking away from the table, and back to the front of the class.

Demyx arose from his chair, he walked over to a counter top, it had paper on it, he picked up the paper, and next to the paper was a 12 pack of colored pencils, he picked those up to, and he passed them out to everyone. When he was finished he sat back in his seat.

The students picked up a colored pencil and they began to draw. Roxas was the only one who couldn't think of anything to draw.

He bit on the end of the black colored pencil, as he was thinking.

Namine looked at him. "Well, aren't ya, going to draw?"

"I can't think of anything, " replied Roxas.

Roxas looked at Namine's drawing. She was drawing a pot of roses, she was drawing the pot.

"You draw pretty good," said Roxas.

"Thanks," replied Namine as she was drawing.

Roxas stopped looking at her drawing, and he looked at this paper, he thought for a moment. "I got it!" He took a black, and white colored pencil, and he drew with them.

Minutes passed by, and the students finished drawing.

Namine looked at Roxas' paper. "You drew checker pattern?"

"Yeah, I like that pattern, " answered Roxas.

"OK, who wants to share your drawing?" Marluixa asked.

Demyx stood up. "I drew a kitty! " The cat was tabby, it was grey, and black.

"Very nice," said Marluixa.

Demyx sat down.

Namine stood up, and showed the class.

Roxas was impressed, by her drawing.

"That is beautiful, " said Marluixa.

Namine sat down, and she smiled.

"That's all we have for today, have a good day," said Marluixa.

"What's next?" Asked Roxas to Namine.

"Lunch," answered Namine. "I'll show you where it is."

Everyone picked up their drawings, and they left the room, to go to lunch. 


	3. Lunch time

The students walked down the hallway, Namine was next to Roxas in line. Roxas was a bit nervous of all the kids, and the hallways are too big.

Roxas' old school wasn't this big, it was smaller. He didn't like the big hallways, he liked them small.

He looked at Namine, he did a small smile at her, then he looked around him, as he was walking with the other kids, at least he has someone that is willing to help him around the school, Roxas was very grateful.

Namine was looking at Roxas, she noticed that he had a nervous look on his face, she smiled, and she noticed the other girls checking out Roxas. Namine was a bit mad.

Everyone turned in the doorway, it was the lunch room. Roxas shook his head, he didn't like it, it was too big, his another lunch room was half the size.

"We have to get in line to get hot lunch," said Namine.

Namine took his hand, and she took him where you can order your lunch. Roxas blushed.

The other girls saw her hold his hand, they got mad.

Namine let go of this hand. She ordered first.

"What would you like to have?" Asked the lunch lady.

"What's on today's menu?" Namine asked.

"Pizza, with salad, or spaghetti, " replied the woman.

"I'll take pizza with the salad," said Namine.

The woman put the pizza, and salad on a tray. "That will be 1 munny."

Namine took the munny out of her pocket, and she handed it to her. "Oh for a drink, chocolate milk."

The woman finished putting her food on the tray, she got a chocolate milk, and she handed her the tray and the milk, then she took her munny.

Namine took her food and drink and she walked out of the line, and she sat down at an empty table.

It was Roxas' turn to order.

"What can I get you young man?" Asked the woman.

"Spaghetti, and a milk," replied Roxas.

The woman put his food on a tray. "That will be 1 munny."

Roxas gave her the munny.

The woman took the munny, handed him a milk, and his food. Roxas took it, and he walked out of the line, and he sat where Namine is sitting.

Namine ate her pizza, and Roxas ate his spaghetti.

Kairi, and Xion sat at their table.

"So, you two on a date?" Kairi asked.

"Excuse me?" Said Roxas.

"No, we're not, we are on a date, we are just friends, " said Namine.

"Why were you holding hands?" Xion asked.

Roxas was very uncomfortable.

"I just took his hand to show him where to order his food, get the hell out of here!" Said Namine with anger.

"I'm moving to another table, " said Roxas as he arose from the table, and he walked over to another empty table.

"You scared off Roxas," said Namine.

"Good," said Kairi.

Namine rose from the table, and she moved where Roxas was. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok," said Roxas eating his lunch.

Namine ate her lunch. "They like you."

"I had a feeling, " said Roxas.

"Roxas, for the next class we aren't in the same class," said Namine.

"What do you have for the next class?" Roxas asked.

"Science, and you have writing, " answered Namine.

The bell rang.

The students arose from their seats, and they threw away their trays, and stuff, then they handed out of the lunch room.  



	4. Writing class

Everyone was in the hallway, getting to their class, Roxas was looking for Namine, he doesn't know where the writing class is, he looked around for the blonde head girl, he couldn't see her, he got nervous.

Kairi noticed Roxas was looking for Namine, she made her way to Roxas.

Roxas saw Kairi coming toward him, he had a look on his face, an 'oh great look'.

"I could take you to writing class, in fact I'm going there too," said Kairi.

Roxas didn't like this, but he had no choice, he had to go with her. He was still looking for Namine, as him and Kairi were walking down the hallway.

Kairi watched him, she knew he was looking for Namine, the red head wasn't to happy. Will that kid ever give up? Kairi held his hand.

Roxas didn't like that what so ever, if Namine saw them, she would get Roxas away from Kairi, the teen had to deal with it.

Up ahead there was class rooms, Roxas looked at the rooms, ok he won't remember where the class rooms are going to be, he can always ask Namine, but he'd never ask Kairi nor Xion.

They walked up to the 5th door, Kairi walked him in the class, she let go of his hand.

Roxas was glad that she let go of his hand, he made his way to sit at a desk.

Kairi sat at a desk next to Roxas.

High school crushes you gotta love them, I don't. Roxas didn't like Kairi next to him, if he moves to another spot, she'd follow him.

The teacher entered the class room, she walked up to the white bored. She faced the class. "I see we have a new student."

Kairi stood up. "Yes we do Ms. Aqua, his name is Roxas." The red head sat down.

"Welcome Roxas, so today class your going to write a story about yourself, in front of you there's paper, and pencils, enjoy," said Ms. Aqua as she sat down at her desk.

Everyone picked up their pencils, they put the tip on the pencil on the paper, they began to write.

Roxas didn't know where to start, he had stuff on his mind, that's about him.

After five minutes half of the students were done, Roxas was halfway done.

Kairi was the first one who gave her paper, or should I just say papers in, Roxas watched Kairi, he was impressed that she had at least 7 to 10 papers, he was happy for her, he smiled and he continued to write.

Kairi walked back to her seat, and she sat down.

Roxas looked at her. "Impressive. "

Kairi looked at him. "Thanks, I wrote like 8 pages."

Now Roxas was shocked. "That's cool."

"Roxas, Kairi no talking," said Aqua.

The two teens got kinda sad that they couldn't talk to each other in class, Roxas looked at his paper, and he began to write again.

Kairi was watching Roxas write.

Some of the students past in their papers, Roxas looked at the clook. Class was almost over it said 2:19, and this was their last class.

"Roxas, I need your paper now," said Aqua.

He looked at Aqua. "I'm almost done." He took his eyes off of the teacher, he put his eyes on Kairi, and he smiled.

His smile took Kairi's breath away, she blushed and smiled back.

Roxas winked at her, then he wrote on his paper again.

Kairi did a sigh, as if she was really in love with Roxas, now Namine will be so jealous if Roxas acts like this in front of Namine.

Roxas was done, he rose from his seat, he made it to the teacher's desk, he gave her the paper. "Class you may leave."

The students headed out the door. 


	5. Roxas and Namine

The teenagers were at their lockers, they were getting ready to go home. Namine saw Roxas at his locker, she closed her locker door, she put her backpack on her shoulders, and she walked over to Roxas.

Roxas he was putting his things in his backpack, he saw Namine in the conner of his eye, he stopped what he was doing, he looked at Namine and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi, how do you like it here?" Namine asked.

"It's cool, I guess I'm Kairi's friend, " said Roxas as he rubbed the back of his hand with his hand.

"That's good, I'm happy that you made another friend, " replied Namine.

"Yeah, but she's crazy about me, she has a crush on me, for Pete sake," said Roxas.

"She always had crushs on new guys that come in, oh you should finish putting your things in your bag before the bell rings, " said Namine.

Roxas put more of his things in his backpack, after he finished doing that, the bell rang.

Roxas walked with Namine, other students were walking pass them, and out of the door, then Roxas, and Namine walked out of the school, and they climbed on the bus, they sat near the back, they sat in the same seat, all of a sudden, a red head came on the bus, and sat next to Roxas, and Namine.

"What are you doing here?" Namine asked.

Namine, and Kairi don't like each other.

"I want to sit next to Roxas," replied Kairi.

"Well, I'm sitting next to him today, now beat it," said Namine.

Roxas was feeling uncomfortable. "Kairi, just go sit somewhere else."

Kairi rose from the seat and sat next to Xion.

All the teenagers are on the bus, the bus driver closed the doors, and drove out of the school.

"Thank you, Roxas." Namine smiled.

"Your welcome, " replied Roxas.

"She's annoying, " said Namine.

"I agree, " replied Roxas.

"I think your pretty cool kid," said Namine.

Roxas blushed. "Thanks, your a lot better than Kairi. "

Namine blushed. "Thanks, tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, but you don't know where I live," answered Roxas.

"I live across the street from you," said Namine.

"That's cool, I'll be over at your place," said Roxas.

The bus stopped at a white house, Axel rose from the seat, walked off the bus, and the bus closed the doors, and drove off.

"Our stop is next," said Namine.

"Is anybody home at your place?" Roxas asked.

"It's just going to be us, do you like video games?" Namine asked.

"Who wouldn't? I love them!" Roxas smiled.

"Cool, we can play on my Xbox, " replied Namine smiling.

"I have a Xbox too," said Roxas.

"Wow, we have something in common, " said Namine.

"We sure do," replied Namine.

"We can play a racing game, " suggested Roxas.

"I have the deluxe racing game," replied Namine.

"Cool, I have it too," said Roxas.

"We are going to have a lot of fun," replied Namine.

The bus stopped at a yellow house, Roxas and Namine rose from their seats, then they walked off of the bus, they crossed the street to go to Namine's house.

Kairi watched them. Hmph, she's dating Roxas, I see how it is.

The bus closed the doors, and doors, and drove off.

Roxas, and Namine entered the house.


	6. The two friends

Roxas, and Namine entered the house, they took off their shoes, they walked in the living room, they threw their backpacks on the couch.

Namine walked over to the TV, she turned on the Xbox, the deluxe racing game was already in the Xbox, she turned on the TV. She got two controllers, one for her and one for Roxas.

Roxas sat on the floor, his back was against the couch. Namine walked over to him, she handed him his controller, than she sat next to him.

The game menu showed up on the TV screen. Namine picked a racing seen, then she picked a car. She picked out a green honda.

Next was Roxas' trun to pick a car. He picked a black mustang. "I'm going to win."

"We will see about that," she smirked.

The game was about to start, the cars are lined up at a start line, on the screen it had shown numbers. 3, 2, 1, GO!

The cars drove on the road.

Namine passed all the cars, even Roxas' car. "I'm the pro at this game."

"Yeah right." Roxas passed Namine.

Namine's father Marluixa came in the house.

Namine passed the finish line. "Hey, dad, you got beaten by a girl."

Roxas put his controller on the the floor. "Well I gotta go home." He rose from the ground.

"Hey, kids. Who's this boy?" Marluixa asked.

"I'm Roxas." He grabbed his backpack off of the couch.

Namine rose from the floor. "He's new, and he's my new friend. "

I'm Marluixa. "

"Nice to meet you, I better get going, thanks for having me," said Roxas.

"See ya tomorrow, " said Namine.

Roxas put on his shoes, he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned the knob and he walked out of her house. He closed the door behind him, and walked home.


	7. Ready for School

Roxas was already for school, he slipped his backpack straps onto his shoulders, and he put on his shoes. He hopes today will be a good day. He headed out the door, he stood in his driveway to wait for the bus.

Namine just finished getting dressed, she had her backpack already on her shoulders. She looked at her watch on her wrist. It read 7:00. She's going to be late for the bus. The blonde haired girl ran down the stairs, she quickly put on her shoes and headed outside.

Roxas saw Namine, they were neighbors. He waved at her to come here.

Namine smiled and she walked aross her yard, and walked in Roxas' dirt driveway.

"Morning." Roxas said.

"Morning, I hope today is a great day." Namine said.

"Yeah, I don't want Kairi to brother me." Said Roxas as he looked away.

"Don't worry she won't." Namine formed a gentle smile on her lips.

Namine and Roxas head the bus squeaky breaks stop, and the doors opened.

They climbed on the noisy bus, they sat next to their friends.

The drive closed the doors and drove off.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, I had no ideas for this story... I know it's short, I promise I'll make the next one longer! Plus I'm staying home from school, 'cause I've been sick when I was going to school all this week... so I'll update on other stories, maybe...


	8. Food Choices

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I never thought that people like this story... usually people don't really like my stories... if you want check out 17 and Pregnant, and Don't Leave Me in this. Let's get with the story!

Roxas' POV

As Roxas pushed the door open, the hallways got filled with noice, man people are loud.

He hated big schools, his old school wasn't this big. 'I have to past Kairi, she is so annoying. She's going to think I like, because the way I treated her. I had to be nice, I have to get to my locker without her seeing me.' He thought to himself.

'You'll be fine, she just likes you.' His inner voice said.

'Yeah, don't you remember what happened to Sora and her?' Roxas asked.

'Yes, well she might do the same to you.'

'That's why I don't want to date her.'

'Do you have a crush on her?' The inner voice asked.

'What? No, never! Stop talking to me, I gotta go to my locker.'

As he walked down the hall, he saw a red head girl wave at him. He looked at her and smiled, then he got to his locker.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi's POV

Kairi sighed like a fan girl, she really wanted to go over to Roxas and talk to him, but she had to get to class.

'You like him?' Her inner voice asked.

'Yes I do, I'm going to go over there.' As soon as she took a step, Namine was at his locker. She hates Namine. "She has to go."

The red head turned back to her locker and took her books out. She slammed her locker door closed.

The bell suddenly rang.

Kairi saw Roxas and Namine walking together to class that made her jealous. She stomped to her class.

She saw that Roxas and Namine were in the same class which is food choices. 'I better sit far away from them.' Kairi sat at a table by herself away from everyone.

Mrs. Aerith was in front of the class. "Today you are going to make peanut butter cookies. Get into grops of four."

Everyone got in a group, nobody would ask Kairi. She sighed.

Roxas and Namine walked over to Kairi. "Hey come in our group." Roxas smiled.

Kairi returned the smile, she stood up and went in her group to make cookies.


	9. Food Choices part: 2

"Each group will be making different types of cookies, have fun." Mrs. Aerith said with a smile.

Roxas, Namine and Kairi were kitchen one. They are making peanut butter cookies.

Namine read out the recipe.

Roxas get out the ingredients, and the measuring cups and spoons. He was about to measure the flour, but Kairi grabbed the bag of flour and the measuring cup. "I'm measuring."

Roxas sighed. "What am I spouse to do?"

"You could preheat the oven." Kairi answered.

"Namine is it 350?" Roxas asked.

"Yes."

Roxas pushed the button on the oven to 350.

Once Kairi put the ingredients in the bowl she mixed all of the ingredients together.

Roxas was watching Kairi, he couldn't believe how she treated him.

"Next we are going to roll the dough into one inch balls." Namine said.

"She said balls." Kairi giggled.

"Not that kind of balls. Like a ball you throw." Roxas said blushing.

Kairi finished mixing the ingredients together.

The group rolled the dough in the palm of their hands then they placed them on the cookie sheet.

"Roxas is washing the dishes." Namine said.

'Yes, I get to do something.'

"Group one, pick up the pace everyone else is done." Mrs. Aerith said.

The group rolled the dough as fast as they could.

Roxas was starting to wash the dishes.

Namine put the sheet in the oven and set the timer.

When nobody was looking Kairi hit Roxas' butt, then she went to go sit down at her seat next to Namine.

'What in the world?'

"Roxas, hurry it up." Mrs. Aerith said.

"Are we going to try everyone's cookies?" Sora asked.

"Yes, we are." Answered Mrs. Aerith.

In kitchen one the timer went off. Roxas put on oven mits and took the cookies out of the oven, he put them on a large plate, and set them on the table.

"You are going to take each different cookie and eat them. There is a piece of paper in front of you, you are going to grade each person's cookie." Aerith said.

Everyone rose from their seats and took different types of cookies then sat down and graded the cookies.

Some of the students were done, they went to go wash the cookie sheet.

Suddenly the bell rang. The students finished washing the dishes.

But Roxas was still doing his work...

"Roxas you are going to stay here and wash your sheet." Aerith left the room.

He got up from his seat and he saw the red head girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it would be boring if you were here by yourself, so I thought I would stay and talk." Said Kairi.

Roxas walked in the kitchen. 'This is odd.'

Kairi followed him.

'Great, I don't trust her. She might do something bad... I mean she touched my butt. What's next? I really don't want to know what's next.'

A/N: Can you gus guess what's going to happen? And thanks again for the reviews!


	10. Author's note

Hey readers I got a question for you all.

The rating of this story might be M.

Are you guys under age of 18? Are you allowed to read M stories?

Warning: This note will be deleted tomorrow.

I just wanted to ask, before chaning the rating.

If you are under agae then I'm not changing the rating.

Plus I suck at writing lemons...

Thanks, please review or PM.


End file.
